Trying
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas and Xion are long forever-friends starting to date. As urges and wants appear in their relationship, they plan to act them. Rated M, AU Rokushi.


For those who are reading my Dog Gone Days story, YES, I AM writing another chapter, I am just getting more and more story ideas and I have to get them down before they disappear! XD Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Trying**

Teasing. Xion loved doing that to Roxas. She wasn't a whore, because she only did it to him.

They were 15, and Sophomores in Twilight Town High. They were just friends for all the years before, but this year they finally hooked up. They knew each other ever since baby-hood, and it wasn't awkward. Xion and Roxas stayed innocent in a relationship for a couple weeks, and as wants strengthened, they tried to be alone more and more.

... ... ...

"Roxas, my mom is going out...wanna come over?" Xion asked, holding her cell phone close to her ear.

"Yes! I would love to...be right over, Xi-Xi!" Roxas quickly hung up his cell phone before running out the door.

Xion put her cell phone down onto the nightstand next to her bed. She left her room and went downstairs, watching as her mom grabbed her purse.

"Xion, I'm going to the grocery store, and then to Grandma's to drop some stuff off. Okay?" Her mom made things clear as she reached for the door knob.

"Yup. I'm just gonna watch some TV..." Xion mumbled, leaning on the stair railing. Her mom nodded and pulled open the door, walking out before shutting it. Xion smiled and walked over to the couch, waiting. She turned on her Nintendo Wii, setting up Mario Kart Racing.

A couple minutes pass, and she heard an obnoxious knock at the door. She immediately knew it was him, and shouted, "It's open!"

Roxas quickly came in, slamming the door shut. Xion looked back at him, giggling. Roxas sprinted to her and plopped down on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. Xion kissed his cheek and grabbed two Wii remotes/wheels.

"How about some Mario Kart for kicks before we head upstairs?" Xion smiled. Roxas nodded and grabbed one of the wheels as Xion started the game.

They played on the first row of races, giggling and carrying on as Xion won every time. Roxas was always second.

"I'm always rear ending you!" Roxas laughed.

"That's probably what you really want to do..." Xion purred. Roxas' face heated up, and his cart swerved as his thoughts got dirty.

"Hehe, I'm winning once more!" Xion cheered, crossing the finish line. Roxas groaned as he finished far second; HIM getting rear ended by the 3rd racer.

"Hehe, that was fun..." Roxas said, placing the wheels on the table and turning off her Wii and TV, "How about we go upstairs now?"

"Hmm, someone's needy..." Xion giggled, getting up. She ran for the stairs, sprinting up as Roxas took off his shoes; then following.

Xion ran into her room, closing the door and waited for him. She laughed when he barged in, falling face first to the floor. She leaned against her bed post, looking down at him.

"Don't laugh, I was racing myself..." Roxas chuckled, getting up. Xion smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. Roxas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss. Xion pushed harder against his lips, pressing her body against him. Roxas moaned slightly, opening his mouth. Xion quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth, their tongues going into battle.

They have tongue kissed before, multiple times before. They have only been alone with each other 2 times, but each time both scared to do anything. Each time, they had made out and nearly got hot and bothered...but today, they wanted to try.

"Xion..." Roxas groaned, kissing her neck before nibbling; licking over where he bit. Xion moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Roxas moved his hands up into her shirt, scratching up and down her back slowly before moving up and trying to unlatch her bra.

"Wait..." Xion panted, moving his hands away.

"Yeah?"

"I want to pleasure YOU..." Xion purred, removing his over jacket. She unzipped the black one underneath, but she did not take it off.

"Get on my bed..." Xion ordered. Roxas did so; laying down on her bed, his face blushing madly. Xion crawled on top and kissed from his color bone down, licking at his skin. Roxas moaned slightly, feeling as all the blood in his body traveled south...giving him a noticeable erection. Xion smiled when she felt his lower half start to become a poking problem against her, and she knew she would get to that soon enough.

"You're so sexy, Roxas..." Xion purred once more, kissing down from his toned chest to his naval, kissing over that before reaching his pants.

"Mmm, you're sexier, Xion...watching you go down on me makes me so hard..." Roxas moaned. Xion began to unzip his pants.

"You know, I haven't yet seen what you've been hiding from me under here..." Xion whispered, pulling his pants down to his knees. His boxers were still worn, and Xion could see how large his erection was now.

"Mmm...looks yummy," Xion said, gripping his boxers before tugging them down too. Once they were down with his pants, she blushed madly as she looked up at him. His erection was flushed red and just...hot; pre-cum already starting to drip and trail down his cock.

"I don't mind...giving you some head..." Xion mumbled, gripping his cock gently.

"Well-Oooh!" Roxas moaned, closing his eyes. Xion moved her head to his cock, wrapping her lips around the head before sucking gently. Roxas panted, threading his fingers into her hair. Xion let more in, sucking harder and she started to bob her head, letting more in each time. Roxas groaned and moaned, his head tilted back against her pillow. It felt all too _good_, crawling under his skin like a million insects. He had never had a blow job before, so he didn't except to feel this great. Actually, Xion was his first girlfriend.

"Mmmm..." Xion hummed, causing Roxas to nearly lose his mind.

"XION!" Roxas cupped his hands over the back of her head and thrusted up, the head of his cock starting to slide down her throat. Xion held his hips down, continuing to deep throat him. Roxas felt his mind haze, the room burning; he could feel that pressure...

"Xion...I'm...gonna...!" Roxas moaned loudly, about to arch off the bed and...

They heard a car door shut.

Xion quickly took his cock out of her mouth, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"My mom's home! Roxas! Quickly, go to the bathroom! Take care of yourself!" Xion jumped off her bed, lost on what to do.

"I was so close!" Roxas groaned. Xion glared at him.

"Bathroom! Now! Uh...should I go into the other one to brush my teeth or something?"

"I DIDN'T cum! YOU DON'T NEED TO! Stop freaking out!" Roxas shouted as he got off her bed. He pulled his pants up slightly; enough to walk, and walked out of her room to go to the bathroom. Xion quickly sprinted downstairs, waiting in the living room.

Her mom walked in with groceries, and Xion immediately began to help. She cleaned everything out of the bags and put them where the needed to be; which was weird. Xion never helped.

"So, how was the store...?" Xion asked. Her mom looked at her awkwardly.

"It was...fine? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no..." And then Roxas walked downstairs.

"Roxas, you're here?" Xion's mother asked, looking at the relieved-looking boy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-yeah...we played some Mario Kart...I...had to use the bathroom...so...yeah..." Roxas started walking towards the door.

"...You used the upstairs one, why?" Her mother asked, and Roxas could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"Uh..."

"Well, I was in the one down here," Xion spoke up, saving her boyfriend from mother-doom.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Her mom walked out from the kitchen into the living room, sitting down on a couch. Roxas opened the door, walking out.

"See you, Xi-Xi..."

"See you."

"..."

"What?"

"You know I don't like you alone with boys. And I know you and Roxas are dating, and you're of the age where you're getting urges...was the Mario Kart thing the truth?" Her mother asked. Xion nodded.

"...I still don't accept you guys being alone." Her mother grabbed the laundry basket and went upstairs and into Xion's room, planning to put clothes away.

And she noticed something...

Xion's room smelled a little like...sweat; like the smell of sex...

Yeah, that Mario Kart scenario HAD to be a lie.

... ... ...

Xion flipped open her phone and opened a new text message to Roxas.

_From: Xion_

_To: Roxas_

_Mom lectured me yesterday...she's saying we had sex..._

Xion hit send, and waited for a reply...

_From: Roxas_

_To: Xion_

_We kind of did..._

Xion groaned, rubbing her temples.

_From: Xion_

_To: Roxas_

_I blew you...we didn't have...SEX..._

And Xion didn't get another text reply that night.

... ... ...

Roxas was making his bed when he felt his cell phone vibrate from his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open, before putting it up to his ear.

"Hey Roxas..." It was Xion.

"Hey, I was just about to call you...I have a question."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Uh...tonight...my parents are going to be out..."

"Let's not get tied up in this again, Roxas..."

"No, that's not what I mean. My parents are going to be out, and I can drive...they're going to be gone for a long time. Want to come with me to Midnight Cliff?"

"Isn't that...like, the _romantic_ hotspot?" Xion asked. She heard Roxas hum a 'mhm'.

"Yeah, uh...are you able to go?"

"Well...my mom knows what that is. She would DEFINITELY cancel it off for me...maybe I can say we went to the movies?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up around 8..."

"Good. And Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Yeah?"

"Bring a condom." Xion giggled. Roxas blushed brightly, it was too bad Xion couldn't see it. He hardened a little at the thought of pounding Xion in the backseat of his car...Oh yeah, he was still on the phone.

"Roxas?"

"Oh, uhm...yeah, I'll bring one."

"Good. See you at 8!" And Xion hung up.

And as the day passed, Roxas made sure everything was perfect. He even told his parents that he was going to clean out the convertible, which he did. He wiped down the seats, cleaned on the outside...he made it look new. And at 7:30 PM, his parents left in the mini-van, leaving Roxas alone with the convertible. And at 7:50, Roxas picked Xion up.

"I brought my jacket...you know, since the movie theater has AC and all...my mom believed me!" Xion giggled. Roxas smiled and nodded. Xion hopped into the passenger side, and Roxas immediately started to drive down the road.

When they did reach the area, Roxas drove up the grassy hill until they were at the top; looking straight at the moon. It was beautiful, and it made both _feel_ warm inside.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you with all my heart...do you love me with all your heart?"

"Of course."

"Good...I can trust you." Xion began to move to the backseat; and Roxas put up the cover so they would be hidden. He moved to the backseat with her. Since it was a convertible, the backseat was rather small; but it fit Xion, and if Roxas just stayed on top of her, they would be fine.

"Did you bring that condom?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a square packet, and it made Xion smile.

"Good." She pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips, determined to get him hard as soon as possible.

"I'm going to treat you so good..." Roxas moaned, biting at the flesh of her neck. Xion quickly pushed off his jacket and unzipped the black one like before, but totally got rid of them this time.

"Mmmm, good...put your hands on me!" Xion whimpered, moving his hands from her sides to her breasts; which encouraged him to lift up her shirt. He removed it from her as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone, nipping at it as she grinded her hips up against his.

"Oohh..." Roxas moaned and pressed his hips down to match against hers. They both moaned and Roxas could feel his cock throb slightly, getting hard once more. Xion pushed her hand in between them and pushed against his erection, cupping a hand over it before massaging, making sure to hear his moans.

"Oh Xion..." Roxas moaned, closing his eyes. Xion smiled and stopped massaging, unzipping his pants before harshly yanking them down. When they were off, Roxas quickly worked on her bra, getting that off and working on her pants.

"Come on Roxas..." Xion panted, gripping his now visible penis. She stroked him gently a few times, making pre-cum drip out of the head.

"Aaahh..."

"That's right, moan for me..." Xion thumbed over the head, gathering some pre-cum onto her finger.

"Xion...I want to...enter..." Roxas panted and bit at her lip, fumbling with the condom in one hand. Xion stopped with her stroking and pulled away, licking the salty fluid from her thumb.

"Put the condom on..."

"I am." Roxas opened the packet, pulling out the condom before moving his hands down and slipping it onto his erection.

"Thrust into me..." Xion moaned. Roxas did so; clutching her hips as a hot, wet tightness quickly surrounded his sensitive length. Xion gritted her teeth; unfamiliar with the new sensation. Roxas could barely catch his breath; he felt so lost and so hot, it was like reality was a dream and he was a figment of that dream, but everything at the same time...

And he started to thrust, hard and fast, not able to control his thoughts. Xion groaned at first, but slowly it faded and she began to moan, gently gripping at his back.

"Mmmmnnn!" Roxas moaned, thrusting deeply. Xion looked up, and she could see Roxas' pleasure-filled face...and beyond that, the black covering looked like many colors; red, green, blue...even with black meaning the absence of colors. The pleasure was screwing with their minds, making them want more, and making them _determined _to get more. The car began to shake as Roxas thrusted harder, moaning short, loud moans instead of the long quieter ones he started off with. Xion moaned loudly, feeling him slam into a very sensitive spot inside of her.

"ROXAS!" Xion clawed into his back, closing her eyes tightly as she gritted her teeth. She felt as if her mind was gone. Like she was insane.

"Xion!" Roxas reached one hand down, pinching at her clit before rolling a finger over her sensitive nub. Xion nearly screamed now, the pressure building up was becoming too much.

"ROXAS! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"SAME HERE! XIIOONN!" Roxas moaned loudly as he slammed deeply into Xion, releasing into the condom. Xion gasped as she felt as if she burst, moaning as she released. When both calmed down, they rested on top of each other and closed their eyes.

"Roxas...?" Xion panted. Roxas took a couple seconds, resting his eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"How...will you keep this...from your parents? You know...the convertible will smell of sweat..."

"I'll clean it when I get home..." Roxas kissed both of her breasts before pulling out, reaching down and pulling off the condom.

"And where will you put the dirty condom?" Xion asked.

"I brought paper towels just for that purpose..." Roxas reached aimlessly for under the seats and pulled out paper towels before tearing one off, putting the condom in and crumbling it up. "I'll throw it in the trash like this...they won't know."

"Okay," Xion smiled, "I love you, Roxas..."

"I love you too, Xion..."


End file.
